1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to motor vehicles and particularly to power transmission in motor vehicles. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to an automatic clutch system for power transmission in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
For driving motor vehicles, the output power of the combustion engine must be transmitted to the driving wheels. The power of the engine is transmitted through a clutch to the gearbox. Usually, the clutch is engaged which can be disengaged by depressing a pedal, actuating a hand lever, or by any electromagnetic operating elements. The clutch disengaged to interrupt the power transmission from the engine to the gearbox and to permit an easy shifting of the gears.
Despite the advent and popularity of automatic transmissions, several automobiles and trucks are presently constructed with manually operated gear shifts. The vehicles with manual transmissions generally have several advantages, including increased fuel efficiency and better control of the vehicle. However, such vehicles must be equipped with independently operated clutches to disengage the engine from the drive shaft while the gears are being shifted. Since this action requires the application of a substantial force, a purely mechanical clutch must be actuated by the driver through a foot pedal mechanism.
Vehicles with manually operated throttles, brakes, and headlight dimmer switches are well known in the art. Conventional technologies also teach manual clutch control systems that are hydraulically or pneumatically powered with compressed air, brake-type fluid, or similar working fluids, or connected to the engine manifold vacuum system. These clutches are controlled generally by a manual operation of a hydraulic valve or a fluid switch, whereby a source of hydraulic power may be connected to a hydraulic cylinder and a piston arrangement or other equivalent energy-conversion mechanism which drives the clutch plates. These valves have an on-off character which precludes a gradual engagement or disengagement of the clutch and the rate of operation of the clutch is not subjected to the driver's control but is determined by the parameters of the hydraulic circuit in these systems. Hence a gradual engagement of the clutch during the starting of the vehicle from a standstill or the slipping of the clutch while driving under special conditions is not feasible with such a manual control valve. Also a constant gear shifting is required while driving in high traffic streets, which is a difficult task especially for the people who drive for a long time and suffering from a foot pain or a back ache.
There exists a need for an automatic clutch system to modify the regular stick shift automobiles to an automatic system for power transmission in motor vehicles.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.